Empty Death
by Cheshirekitsune
Summary: In one way or another, the tide will always turn in his favor. .:Oneshot:.


**Homestuck Okami crossover. Fight me.**

**This...really isn't supposed to make much sense or line up with canon or anything, so don't take it seriously. Just a silly little oneshot about what could have happened to Yami.**

**Okami (c) Capcom  
>Homestuck (c) Hussie<br>**

* * *

><p>He was floating in darkness, his very element. There was nothing. No sounds. No shapes. Just blackness.<p>

Any other time, he would have enjoyed basking in the shadows, but not now. Not when he was in his most vulnerable state. After being bested by the Great Goddess, his body and power were gone. Trapped in a glass orb that both protected and restricted him, he could do nothing at all. He was helpless.

But Yami was a patient creature. He knew, perhaps not how or when, but he knew that the tables would tip in his favor. He just had to wait for the right time.

And time was something he had a lot of.

Yami knew all too well that the fabric of space and time was a very temperamental thing. Dimensions shifted constantly. Universes were born and created in the blink of an eye. Time was meaningless out here. For all he knew, he could be centuries in the future. Or even centuries in the past. There really was no way to tell. It went on like this for what felt like eternity.

"Oh? What's this?"

And the table finally shifted.

She was young, and looked like no creature the dark god had ever seen before, except perhaps the Dragonians. But the resemblance was only slight. Grey skin, soft yellow eyes that seemed to glow, bright orange horns, oh yes, this girl was not from Nippon. The question was, who was she, and what were her intentions?

Grey hands extended to grab the orb. The strange girl smiled down at the little creature in the orb. To her, he looked like a baby whale, with strange blue markings. He was tapping against the class, making a strange clicking noise.

Feferi thought he was the cutest thing.

"Hello there little guy~" She cooed, bringing the orb up to eye level. "You look just like my friends back home! How'd you get all the way out here?"

More clicking and tapping. The poor thing was trapped! That wouldn't do, not at all. He couldn't grow big and strong if he was cooped up in this tiny little orb. Well, in retrospect, he might not grow at all. If he was floating all the way out here in the circle, he was more then likely dead. But still, at least he would be able to stretch his limbs.

"Here, lets get you out of there." Feferi said. The little head perked up. Was she serious?

Feferi began struggling to open the top of the orb. After a few moments of her grunting and 'Coddamnit!' the little latch gave way.

He was free.

Feferi giggled as he slowly swam into the air. He twisted around, finally able to uncurl his body and move his fins. The little creature gave Feferi one look before shooting off with surprising speed into the shadows.

"Aww." Feferi said, drooping. "I was hoping he'd stay… Oh well~ maybe I'll see him again, so long as the others don't eat him…"

xXx

She found herself with the horrorterrors once again. Well that wasn't much of a surprise. She always wound up talking to them when she was dreaming, and now that she was dead, she figured she would see them more. It was like playing with her lusus all over again. Except she didn't have to feed these guys.

But something was slightly off. The terrors were actually calm, or rather…frightened? No that wasn't it. They were defiantly being a lot quieter then normal.

That's when Feferi saw him.

He floated up to her, slightly smaller then the monsters around them. However, his appearance was far different. The other horrorterrors were great creatures made of shadows, with eyes and beaks and who knows how many tentacles. But this one actually had a solid body, deep grey with strange blue markings. It almost looked like a whale, except it had grown extra fins in places and…oh wait! They looked like wings! Wings that seemed to stretch forever, it was kinda pretty.

The horrorterror looked at the troll, and made a strange noise. A combination of hissing and clicking that almost sounded like laughter.

_**"…wElCoMe BaCk, LiTtLe TrOlL…."**_


End file.
